


Mahou Kaiju Sparkling Kyoko

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Japanese schoolgirl, talking animal, transformation sequence, fight the monster of the week....what do you mean the monster of the week is the size of a building?  How is a human supposed to-...oh.  Oh.





	Mahou Kaiju Sparkling Kyoko

"I'm LAAAAAAATE!"

The schoolgirl sprinted down the sidewalk, yard-long pink pigtails trailing behind her. She skidded around the corner, her slice of toast nearly falling out of her mouth as she pushed through a trio of schoolgirls headed the opposite direction and continued on her way.

One of the girls looked at her retreating form oddly. "Does she know school's already over?"

The second shook her head. "She's... not that bright."

"Must be the hair dye soaking into her brain." She turned to the third, a short girl with equally short hair. "Kyoko, Ran and I were heading into town to catch a matinee. You wanna come?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Sorry, I need to pick up some food for dinner."

She looked at her oddly. "You do the cooking?"

"Well, yeah. Mom and dad work late all the time. Someone has to be responsible."

"Suit yourself." She waved. "See you tomorrow."

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes later Kyoko arrived at the heart of the city. She went to enter the grocery store when suddenly the ground began to tremble and shake. She froze in place, spreading her legs and crouching slightly to steady herself until the shaking ended a few seconds later.

"That's odd," Kyoko said to herself, "that's the fourth earthquake we've had this week."

As she looked about to ensure nothing had fallen or was about to and no one around her was hurt, her eyes fell on a strange creature leaning out from a nearby alley. At first it registered as simply a fluffy, golden-eyed cat, but through either some quirk of nature or a malicious owner, its fur was a light shade of pink, and there were long lumps on its back that almost looked like folded wings. It looked up at her and walked in a small circle twice before letting out a noise that wasn't a meow so much as a human imitation of one and disappearing out of sight.

Her curiousity piqued, she walked towards the mouth of the alley and headed down it. The cat trotted ahead of her, pausing every so often to look behind it to ensure she was still following it. Reaching the end of the alley it sat down, and looked up at her, waiting until she approached. "Hello," it said, in a surprisingly clear voice.

Kyoko stared. "You're a talking cat."

"Ah, not quite." The lumps on its back spread into furry wings. "These are wings, then, innit?"

"You're a talking cat with wings."

"Not... not quite. Right, I can tell this is a shock to you. Do you need a moment?"

"You're-" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really."

"Right, well then. Kyoko Kishimura! You are a girl of exceptional spirit. One might even say preternatural spirit, and it is because of this spirit that I require your assistance to defend the planet."

"I refuse."

It did a double-take. "You what?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I should be listening to talking fantasy animals these days."

It rolled its eyes. "Oh, for- it's because of -that show-, isn't it? Everyone's gotten so paranoid because of it. It certainly isn't making my job any easier, what with people thinking I'm going to collect their souls or some such nonsense."

She eyed him warily. "Are you?"

"No!" It sighed. "Sorry, it just... it just -wears- on you, you know. In the past month I've only found five qualified candidates, and all of them refused on those very same grounds. Meanwhile the kaiju are about to appear, and my friends are starting to ask questions-"

"The kaiju?"

"Yes. Surely you've noticed all the earthquakes you've been having."

"They're from -monsters?- Are they coming soon?"

The winged cat went wide-eyed as the ground began to tremble again. "Ah, yes, very soon. I don't mean to rush you, but if you'd be willing to reconsider my offer-"

"Fine, fine, I accept! Just... what do I have to do?"

It scampered past her. "Follow me!" it shouted. "We're going to need someplace private."

 

*****

 

No sooner than they left the alley did the city rapidly descend into pandemonium. An evacuation order was sounded and the populace began to flee, the panicked rush of people barely kept under control by local law enforcement. Kyoko followed the winged cat through buildings and across streets, dodging police and vehicles before finally arriving at an empty warehouse near the docks.

"Right," it said, "this should do nicely."

Kyoko let the door slam shut behind her as she leaned forward, hands on her knees, as she caught her breath. After a moment she stood up and looked about. "Do I really need this much privacy?"

"Ah, well, you know, transformation sequences and all that, right?"

"Maybe but... uh... what was your name?"

"Nigel."

"...-Nigel?-"

Its fur fluffed up as it gave her an indignant look. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. It's a good name-" She shook her head. "Wait, no. What I was about to say is that the city's basically empty. Who's going to see me?"

"No point in taking chances." Nigel turned and gestured with a paw. "Just stand in the middle there and we'll begin preparations."

Kyoko shrugged but did as she was told, Nigel trailing behind her. She stopped and Nigel sat before her, looking up and concentrating. Several points of green light began to swirl in front of her before merging in a blinding glow, fading to reveal a small, dark green stone rod with a loop at the top, inside which was a round, rough, dark gemstone. Kyoko took it in one hand, turning it around. It had to have been crafted by someone yet looked for all the world as if it was naturally-occuring.

"That," Nigel said, "is your transformation wand."

"So I just hold it up and say the transformation words?"

It nodded. "...and then you fight the kaiju."

"Okay." She struck a pose, holding the rod above her head and opened her mouth just as her mind drew a complete blank. "Um... Sparkling Kyoko... Kaiju-Fighting... Power... Transform?"

Sparkles began to emanate from the gemstone, and ribbons of green light erupted from it. They circled around her in wide loops for several seconds, leaving bright trails in their wake, moving faster and faster before glowing brightly and vanishing in another flash of light.

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"So now what?"

"Now you, ah, transform." Nigel looked her over. "Are you feeling any different yet?"

"Not really." She thought for a moment. "Although my shoes are feeling a little snug." She frowned, reaching behind her back to adjust something. "...and my bra is really tight all of a sudden." Blinking, she looked down at herself; her shirt had begun to ride up on her, exposing her midriff. She gave the hem a tug, finding that it was even shorter on her than it was a second ago. "What's happening?"

"You're transforming."

Her clothing grew snug and confining. She looked at Nigel, noticing that he was further away than he was before. "I know that! But I'm-" The creaking of leather filled the air as her shoes were forced apart by her growing feet, followed by a series of ripping noises as the stitches in her sleeves and under her arms began to give way. "I'm getting bigger!"

"Ah, yes, that is a part of the transformation."

As she grew larger her skirt began to pin her thighs together. She spread her legs, causing it to tear apart completely and fall to the ground. Seconds later her shirt and underwear gave up the ghost; reduced to tatters by her expanding frame, they slid off her body. Kyoko let out a yelp, covering herself with both hands. "But why is this happening?"

"Well, -you're- magical, not your clothes, so it would only stand to reason-"

"Not that, you IDIOT. I meant why am I getting bigger?"

"Ah, that. It's part of the transformation."

Kyoko looked up. She had quickly doubled in height, and the ceiling wasn't getting any further away. "What do you mean 'it's part of the transformation?!'"

"Exactly as I said. Why, what did you expect?"

"I thought I got a dress and a wand or a sword or-" Suddenly her hands began to tingle. She held them up to look, then stared, wide-eyed, as they began to fade to a deep gray-green. The color ran up her forearms, thick reptilian scales forming on the backs of her hands and arms in its wake, and her nails grew pointed and sharp. "...claws."

It was about this time that Nigel realized that Kyoko wasn't taking things quite as well as it had hoped. "Well, you see, fighting the kaiju isn't quite as how it's shown on television." It noted that the coloration and scales that had covered Kyoko's arms had begun to form on her legs, and he resolved to choose his words more carefully when dealing with someone who was emotionally distraught and large enough to crush you underfoot. "Which is to say that they're not, ah, normal-sized creatures."

The gray-green tint continued up and down, covering the rest of her body and her head. Her skin tingled as the scales spread across her back and sides, patches extending halfway across her breasts in a bit of strange organic modesty. As they reached her cheeks and the back of her neck Kyoko felt a moment of discomfort in her jaw, and ran her tongue across her teeth to find that they had grown to sharpened points. Her vision blurred, then came back into focus again with preternatural sharpness, the darkened corners of the warehouse not looking quite as dark as before.

"So naturally you need to be, ah, not normal-sized to fight them."

"But how-" Her sentence was interrupted as the top of her head hit the ceiling. Stooping, she rubbed her head. "Ow. But how -not normal-sized- are they?"

"Very... not... normal-sized?"

There was an abrupt burning throughout Kyoko's body, and her muscles twitched, gaining thickness and slight definition that wasn't there before. She felt the popping and flexing of bone, and looked behind her to see a thick, scaly tail growing out of the base of her spine. Turning back, she glared down at Nigel. As she continued to grow taller within the increasingly inadequate confines of the warehouse her stoop became more of a loom. "Be more specific."

"Ah, you know, about nine or ten..." It gestured vaguely with one paw.

She lowered herself into a crouch, her body taking up most of the warehouse and still growing. A series of sharp, plate-like spikes grew down the length of her spine, tearing long holes in the roof. Her tail, not fully under her control, swung to the side, breaking a hole in the cement wall. "Nine or ten -what?- Feet? Yards?"

"No, nine or ten..."

There was the sound of creaking metal as Kyoko's back pressed against the roof, plaster falling down around them. Scowling, she pushed against it, and it crumpled and fell apart at her touch. Nigel scampered for the door, dodging falling debris as she began to stand, the corrugated metal and supports bending like tinfoil in her hands. Pushing aside the mangled mess she straightened up to her full height, towering over nearby buildings.

"...stories," Nigel finished.

Kyoko scanned the ground for a few seconds before spotting a dot of pink against the grey ground. Wordlessly she pointed directly at it, then beckoned with one finger.

Spreading its wings, Nigel flew up until he was eye-level with Kyoko, hovering with unnatural grace in front of her face and looking rather sheepish. "So perhaps there were a few details that, in our mutual overeagerness, we failed to discuss." He forced a laugh. "You're not... mad... are you?"

"I am. But that..." She pointed to a shadow on the horizon. "...is more important."

"Ah, right, well then." Nigel zipped out of the way. "Far be it from me to stand in your way."

Kyoko nodded before stepping out of the wreckage of the warehouse. As she set her foot down, though, there was a distant cracking as something crumpled and flattened beneath it. Raising it, she saw the flattened remains of a car, and glanced about guiltily.

Nigel shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about that; he was probably insured."


End file.
